Agent H2O Snake
by Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant
Summary: Snake, the indestructable water droplet and his journeys through the kitchen. Watch as he turns into and ice cube and steam, all in the effort to finish his next case. Was a science project


**Agent H2O- Snake**

By:

**AN: **I wrote this as a science project at the beggining of the year and finally got around to typing it up. I don't think I'll continue it, unless I get some other random class project I can build off of this from. The odds are slim to none, but hey, I don't know how highschool around here works. I'd like to say this is full of scientific terms and random insanity. I'll have you know I got a 30/30!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

From the first moment Snake the water droplet fell from the faucet, he knew his mission had begun. He had fallen into a large red pool covered tray, more commonly known as an ice tray, splashing around with other inanimate water droplets, ignoring his uniquness as he had the world to save.

A large, strange, peachy creature picked up the red tray, ignoring the animated droplet, and crossed the room to put him in a large white box more commenly known as a freezer. And the water droplet shivered, prepared for the plunge in temperature.

As soon as the "vehicle" (the ice tray remember?) slid onto a rack in the large freezer, with sub zero temperature in Celcius, the NGO hopped from the tray and scuttled to the other side of the incredibly cold room when a shadow some how fell over him, even though there were no lights since the freezer door was shut.

Snake turned around quickly, hoping his real name wasn't discovered (which is Dave by the way, but Snake is more intresting), to find a large ice cube carrying a katana (which is a thin sword samurais used). Solidus, which is obviously the name of the ice cube though it isn't very creative, lunged at Snake, launched a few blows to have them blocked, before knocking Snake into a large pancake box and sealing the exit.

Pulling out his dagger, Snake stabbed at the cardboard, only to find it was to thick for his .001 inch dagger. Growling in frustarion, and kicking the door worthlessly, the water droplet fell backwords, the effect of the cold sinking in. Within the minute he was stuck to the side of plastic wrapped around three microwavable pancakes.

Strugling to break free from the plastic-y cage, the now frozen Snake got up the best he could, not used to the solid like and unshifting form. Thinking about going crazy, the now cube squeezed past three packages of three pancakes in each, to the opposite end of the box, glad to find a fraction of an inch pushed open by a toothpick attached to an ice cube of koolaid.

"Solid" Snake, which was Dave's full code name even though he thought it too long to use, crept to the freezer door in a crouch, waiting for it to open and set him free, leaving him all the time he needed to complete his mission.

And for three hours he waited, chatting with a chicken and some hamburger about how global warming would one day affect them all, though that was getting off topic. Seeing his silver path of light, which was actually more blue because it was now night, the NGO leapt from the freezer, doing a series of cartwheels and backflips that no one was there to enjoy, and landed like a cat on the floor, amazingly enough not being spotted by the peachy monster from earlier.

The next step he decided, was to melt and get his more movable body back. And a pot of boiling pot of water sat on the stove, staring at him like it was all a coincidence that the peachy monster was boiling water for hot choclate instead of using the microwave which would save time and money. Once again we are off topic.

So, Snake crept across the floor, scampered up the cabnet, ducked behind the microwave as the peachy monster started pouring brown powders into a cup, and leapt into the pot of boiling water.

The sudden heat startled him, but it was enough for him to quickly melt back into his much preferred water droplet phase. Deciding it was time to finish his mission, he started to swim through the pot of water to the edge, when a strange sensation washed over him.

When he looked down, blinking in confusion, he saw the pot of water bubbling up at him in silent laughter that wasn't really silent because boiling water is loud. Doing his best to swim through the air, Solid Snake in vapor form was glad to find he was stuck to the front of a microwave, one of two, which probably costs more then running the stove.

Scampering off to the left, he climbed down the side of the microwave, and a cabnet before his boots clanked softly on the cheaply designed counter tops. Running through the graveyard of unwashed forks and spoons that littered it, Snake soon arrived at the hall of washed pots that the peachy demon was to lazy to put away.

And on the side of one of those pots that the peachy demon was to lazy to put away was a message. The message read 'Luke I am your father!' causing Snake to blink in confusion, before moving to the next one which said 'follow the white dove'.

Though the last message made as much since as the first, Snake decided he would go with it, just for the dramatic scene. Turning around to return to base to report this all to Otacon, who was a glow stick with the real name of Hal Emmerich, a secong water droplet stood in his path.

The two stared in a stare down, before Ligiud, the other water droplet obviously, who had taken control of Ocelot who used to be water vapor, turned around, and stalked off, a white dove symbol etched into the back of his coat.

Snake gasped dramatically, before letting out a groan and smacking his forehead. Due to the fast approachal of bedtime for the peachy demon typing his exploits, there was now room for a sequel, which would be equally cheesy and equally lame.

Pulling his gloves on tighter, he stalked off doing the hero walk, prepared for whatever phase changes that would him next as well of random spurts of inspiration from the author.

**To be continued? Snake hopes not… **

**Don't forget to put your napkins in the trash bin on your way out.**


End file.
